The Party
by sunnymunroe
Summary: Chad is tired of the feud between Mackenzie Falls and The Randoms. He decides he wants to throw a party to make amends. In the process, he begins to learn things about Sonny he would of never expected, and vise versa, warning ; mature content and coarse language ! enjoy xoxox


"Give it up for So Random!" The intercom yelled as the music played through the studio. The audience clapped their hands repeatedly as the curtains closed on us. Me being the most excited, I waved with both my hands, smiling widely for the crowd. I turned to Tawni, who's smile immediately left as the crowd shut. She fixed her hair,

"Good job tonight guys!" I coached, giving Zora a high five as she put her hand up. I always feel so proud of us after we finish a show live. It can be scary when a crowd is watching you.

Marshall waltzed over quickly, smiling proudly as he always does.

"Great job kids! I loved when Tawni had no idea she was going out with a bear, and then Nico and Grady with the-" he continued to reminisce on the sketch as the others excitement soon faded, "Anyways! It's Friday. Have a good weekend kids!"

"Thanks Marsh," Nico patted Marshalls back as he proceeded to leave the set. I took off my visor I had been wearing from the check it out girls sketch, walking with Tawn as we all left the stage together.

"Alright, we will meet back here at 8?" Grady confirmed with me as him and Nico proceeded down the hallway. Tawni walked into our room before me,

"Yup," I nodded, "Time to get your party on," I said in a jokingly tone. They laughed slightly, as Grady ran faster so Nico would feel the need to catch up.

I walked into our room, and shut Tawni's door, as I glanced up at the clock above the door. 7:00. I placed my visor on the table and took out my pony tail. Tawni was already fixing her appearance in the mirror and her curling iron was already on. I fixed my bangs in the mirror, and I walked towards my closet. I don't have much time so I better choose an outfit quick.

I stood before all my dresses, swiping and observing each one. I heard a knock at my closet door,

"Come in," I said sweetly, still observing the dresses,

"Sonnnnnny.." Zora whined as she stepped into my dressing room, leaving the curtain open behind her.

I rolled my eyes, before turning around, "Yes Zora." I answered, knowing exactly where is going.

"Can I come?" She asked in a puppy dog tone. The tone that I've learned is one of her amazing acting skills. AKA she is absolutely faking it. I put my hands on my hips, turning around as she had her hands behind her back,

"Zora! Your 11! You're not coming." I replied, knowing she was only asking me because I can be a push over when it comes to these things.

"Sonny.." she whined once again, "You're 16. You're all technically in the same position as me! Sooo.. I have to come." Zora smiled deviously. I laughed, rolling my eyes,

Tawni grasped Zora's shoulders from behind, pulling her out of my closet. Tawni had a tight pink dress with spaghetti straps, and a pink vest to match with it, I followed as she guided Zor,

"Zora. Not tonight." Tawni stated into her ears from behind, bringing her towards the door. Zora crossed arms, standing at the door as she looked at both of us,

"Fine. It's probably gonna be a lame party anyways." She rolled her eyes in disgust, eventually storming off through the hallway.

Tawni laughed, rolling her eyes and shut the door. She looked at me, "Come on, Sonny! You're not wearing the check it girls uniform are you?!" Tawni asked annoyed, picking up her curling iron.

I rolled my eyes, "Obviously not." I answered in a sarcastic tone, heading back into my closet. I know what you're thinking. Party? When? Why? How? Well it all started about 8 hours ago.

 ** _11:30 am_**

I walked into the commissary, glancing at my script periodically as we had a couple sketches tonight that we were performing. I already knew my lines but it's never a bad thing to be prepared.

I immediately saw the randoms, greeting them as I walked closer to the table. I looked at their plates,

"Lunch looks good today," I said sarcastically as my stomach rumbled from the weird raw meat that they had been serving.

Tawni rolled her eyes as her plate was untouched, "I know you're lying, but I wouldn't be surprised," She said miserably.

I laughed, "Hangry much?" I asked jokingly. I walked inside the cafe, grabbing a plate. I grabbed two apples and made up a garden salad. I walked back to the table, sitting down in front of them.

My seat was facing the windows, as I had a view of the falls table. I could smell the juicy steak from here. It didn't bother me much though.

"So word on the lot, there's a party tonight," Nico leaned into the table secretively, roaming his eyes upon us.

"And?" Tawni asked, observing her nails as she could care less, "you're not invited so what does it matter?"

"Harsh, let him speak." I said, glancing at Tawni as I grabbed one of the apples from my plate, giving it to her. She cornered her eyes at me as she bit into it. He went into detail on how he had heard news about how all the lots are gathering.

 _Chads POV_

I leaned back into my chair, finishing the baked potato stuffed with bacon and cheese Brenda had made me. The others were finishing up with their meals. My leg rested onto my knee, as I put one of my arms back into the seat. I observed the commissary as the voices echoed through.

I noticed Sonny walk in, she looked a little distracted as she had been reading into her script. She always worked so hard, and I have always wished I could tell her that. She was so distracted she didn't even take the time to look at me. Usually we share a look at lease once a day, if not a bicker.

She joined The Randoms as they all conjoined into their circle of trust. I couldn't help but smile at how corny they could be,

"So you've invited everyone?" Devon asked me as I had been focused on the other table. I looked back at him,

"Not exactly everyone," I chewed at my bottom lip as my eyes then traveled back to the randoms,

"Well it was your idea to bring all the lots together for one big party, that's being held, _at my house,"_ he emphasized. "To be real with you dude, I think it's a great idea. We don't need to hang out and become best friends with the randoms, but to make amends is a step," he said confidently. I nodded as he spoke,

He was right. I heard about how the gladiators and the meal or no meal crew had beef as well. At first it wasn't something I cared about, but as time grows I find myself just wanting to let go of such a feud. So Random has expanded since Sonny showed up, and that is okay. I did petty things to make their show fail, but clearly, it hasn't worked. I mean, not saying that Mackenzie Falls isn't the best show on this lot, BUT clearly they have good content and I have to accept it.

I signed, standing up from my seat quickly as I adjusted my Mack Falls suit. I walked towards the table of randoms who had began bickering in a matter of minutes,

"Just because you heard it from someone else because you were EAVESDROPPING does not mean it applies to you," Blondie let out to Nico, looking aggravated with his words,

I rested my hand on the top of Sonny's seat, leaning on it, "Randoms."

A couple of them gasped, as they looked at me. I couldn't help but smile as their composure went from 0-100. It was hilarious how they had to prepare to hate on me.

"Cooper." Grady stated, crossing his arms as he looked at me.

"Look let's cut the bull, okay?" I pulled up a blue seat from behind me, sitting in it as I sat between Sonny and Tawni, "The falls is throwing a party tonight, and you're all invited."

"TOLD YOU!" Nico stood up, pointing at Tawni as he began to laugh a little. Both Nico and Grady seemed the most excited out of all of them.

"Wait a second," Sonny interrupted, looking directly at me, "how do _we_ know, you're not gonna try and do some bull shit prank or something?" She crossed her arms.

The others agreed to her thought. I stood back up, pushing the chair towards the table I took it from. I slid my hands in my pockets, and shrugged, "Well don't say I didn't offer. If that's how you feel Sonny, I can't sit here and beg you to come," I replied, giving her a smirk as she looked up at me, "But I bet you wish I would," I winked, as she immediately rolled her eyes,

"I'll go!" Tawni stood up, smiling widely. She put her hand on my shoulder, "And since you're offering, are we carpooling with you?" She asked abnoxiously.

"Fine." I moved my shoulder off from her grasp, "I'll be done at 8, we can all meet then," they all nodded happily, as I walked back up slowly towards my table as I sat down. I can't believe I'm about to party with the randoms.

 ** _7:30_**

Sonny's POV

Afters moments of rummaging through my dresses, I found one most suitable for the event. I chewed at my bottom lip as I observed it, holding it in front of me. I slid into it as it hugged every inch of my body. I contemplated as I slithered through the fabric of this dress if it was even appropriate. The striped pattern on the dress made my curves stand out more than ever. ( _A/N; the dress she is wearing is in the display picture for this story, I can't fully detail how the dress looks but you get the point lol)_

I shrugged as I looked in the mirror, smiling to myself a little as I was enjoying what I saw. I walked out of the closet, patting down the dress so I could reduce any wrinkles on the dress. A scent of burnt hair trickled it's way into my nose as I could smell Tawni curling and spraying her hair.

"You're gonna lose your hair," I laughed, grabbing straightener from the shelf. I don't usually straighten my hair but for this look it's a must,

"She says as she grabs the flat iron," Tawni replied back, narrating me. I laughed, as I got on my knees looking for the extension chord near my table. I bent over, attempting to plug it in.

I heard a knock at the door, but I didn't bother to get up as Tawni was in the room too. Moments went by and I heard the knock again. Some weird feeling makes me think it's Zora.

I sighed, looking over at Tawni who was still in the mirror, "You can't answer the door, Princess?" I asked sarcastically, wiping down my knees as I had just been kneeling on them.

"You're side, you answer the door," she shrugged, smiling at me through the mirror. That's never been a thing.

I rolled my eyes, as I got closer to my door. I opened it swiftly, "Zora for the last time, you're not coming-" before I finished my sentence I realized it wasn't Zora. It was Chad, as he leaned in the doorway. His Mackenzie Falls uniform was still on, and he looked ready to go. I glanced over at the clock across the room quickly, then back at him,

"It's 7:45. We still got time." I stated, holding my hand on the door still as I placed the other on my hip. He observed the dress I was wearing as I spoke before he added to the fire. His met mine but didn't take long before he roamed the dress again. I couldn't help but blush just a little.

"Oh, so now you're coming?" He asked me with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes, walking away from the door,

"I never said I wasn't." I shot back, grabbing a necklace from my jewelry collection. Chad sat himself down on my love seat. He pulled his sleeve down as he looked at the time on his watch. I could see his eyes travelling my body as I straightened my hair in the mirror. I could see the effect I had on him without him realizing I could see it.

Nico and Grady both walked in through Tawni's side, both looking well dressed and ready to go, "You guys ready?" Asked Grady, sipping a beer from his hand.

"Wait til we leave the studio, dumb and dumber!" Tawni stepped up from her seat, grabbing the beer from his hand, chugging some it. She passed it back to Grady, shutting the door behind them.

Chads POV

I couldn't take my eyes off her beautiful body as she stood inches in front of me, pacing back and forth from one product to the next. Her petite body was so well shaped, and I don't think I've ever had a better view of it. The randoms conversated amongst one and other but I couldn't condem myself to join.

She waltzed her way into her closet, coming out seconds after, an inch taller. I swear to god she could be a model. I would never look away. I'm sure she's noticing my daze, but who couldn't be stuck in it.

"Alright, you ready?" She asked, brushing her hair behind her ear as she looked down at me. I looked up at her, quickly adjusting my blazer. I nodded standing up,

"I've been ready." I said sarcastically, looking at other Randoms. I nodded my head, signalling for us to go. Tawni immediately linked arms with Sonny, leaving me to lead the crew to my car.

We eventually arrived to my car, as I pressed the button my keys, making the car light up and unlock. I opened the trunk, taking off my blazer,

"I call shot gun!" Sonny yelled out, opening the front door to my car. Of course you want to sit beside me. The others followed along, jumping into the backseat. I unbottoned my blue blouse, taking it off and sliding on a black v-neck t-shirt. I grabbed the black leather jacket I had also stored, and put it on. I shut the trunk, walking towards the drivers side. I opened the door, as they were already socializing amongst one and other.

I sat down, looking back at everyone in the mirror, "Seatbelts?" I stated, also questioning to make sure everyone was good.

"Yeah yeah, we're good!" Grady slurred out, patting my back as I change the ignitions, I couldn't help but laugh seeing how drunk he already was.

"One beer and you're smashed eh?" I laughed, backing up from my parking spot,

"Actually, it's his 5th," Nico admitted, laughing as he pulled out another beer from his own bag, cracking it open.

"Well if you have so much, then why don't you share?" Sonny asked him confused, as she reached her hand out. Something about Sonny demanding a beer was sexy to me in this moment.

"Actually Sonny, I have some vodka in my bag. Beer makes you bloated, you know this!" Tawni grabbed the Mickie of vodka from her purse, handing it to Sonny,

"And vodka makes me black out, but maybe that's what you want," she winked as she looked back at her. She twisted the cap, sniffing it before she took her first shot. I couldn't help but constantly look over. She took her shot, gulping it at least twice.

"Blacking out isn't the only thing it makes you do," Grady admitted, laughing out loudly as if he had blown some type of secret. Tawni giggled in the corner, tapping Sonny's back. I noticed their interaction and decided to question it,

"What else does she do?" I asked, curiously, looking at Grady in the rear view then back at Sonny. I had a devilish smirk on my face, as her cheeks became a little red,

"Well we all got drunk one time, and Tawni and Sonny got so drunk, let's just say we couldn't get them off each other." Nico answered, letting a small laugh escape his mouth,

Holy fuck. My eyes widened, as I looked back at Sonny who had been watching my reaction. She was biting her bottom lip, smiling at me as though she liked I had learned this new fact about her.

"It's not that big of a deal!" Tawni grabbed the bottle from Sonny, "You guys are just horn dogs." Tawni stated.

"You've been surprising me all night, Munroe." I said, as I watched the road, then her again. A laugh escaped her lips,


End file.
